We have characterized a novel macrophage-microglia receptor, in rat brain lesions and human macrophages. Binding of CGP 42112 and a selective analogue to the novel non-angiotensin macrophage receptor inhibits human macrophage activation and probably mediates anti inflammatory responses. We continue our efforts to clone the novel macrophage/microglia receptor from a cDNA library from human monocytes.